User talk:MarioSuperSoda
This is MarioSuperSoda's talk page if you need help please ask It's me! IJosh64, who you should now call IJosh64! Go to my YouTube channel to talk about the new MM Wiki award show! IJosh64 (talk) 19:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey MSS, I was wondering, how did you get those Paper Mario and NSMBW avatars on your profile? -LL573 (talk) 20:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I found out how to do it on another wiki MarioSuperSoda (talk) 21:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. And I don't want to sound impatient or pushy, but have you contacted Bobb11881's brother yet? Since we aren't admins yet... -LL573 (talk) Maybe he's not online. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 11:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) And maybe I was just checking -LL573 (talk) 14:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) 1 thing, kiddy NEEDS to be blocked. DD54321 16:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I need admin to block him but MM54321 or another admin will ban him soon MarioSuperSoda (talk) 16:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah if no one's already done it, I'm blocking kiddy the nanosecond I become an admin. -LL573 (talk) 16:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Kiddy sucks. DD54321 16:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I agree MarioSuperSoda (talk) 16:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) LET'S KEEP ANNOYING KIDDY UNTILL HE LEAVES :D DD54321 16:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok MarioSuperSoda (talk) 16:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Guys I can't stop Kiddy's vandalizim anymore. We have to consult...THE ADMINS! Yeah...get Kiddo-the-dragon and IJosh64 (IJosh64) over to Kiddy's profile! -LL573 (talk) 17:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) QUICKLY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE THIS WIKI IS CORUPTTED BY KIDDY! DD54321 17:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) VICTORY!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Kiddo! -LL573 (talk) 17:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Not thanks to Kiddo...thanks to all of us and Kiddo! Now, let's create a page to tell peeps about what Kiddy did, k? DD54321 17:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey MSS! BTW, are you even confirmed to be a member of the kiddy stoppers? (I know LL mentioned your name in his blog, but you never said it yourself)--Umario (talk) 06:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Its ok I don't mind MarioSuperSoda (talk) 19:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Dylan told me you said yes...............-LL573 (talk) 19:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, MSS, I'm having a 3rd KS meeting.--Umario (talk) 11:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude. DD54321 10:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi MarioSuperSoda (talk) 10:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) How did you get the pics? DD54321 10:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Which pictures? MarioSuperSoda (talk) 11:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Please confirm whether you ever said that you wanted to be a member of the KS or not. Asking because you never do anything the KS does, attend the meetings and (most importantly) follow the rules.--Umario (talk) 10:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you delete the Dopplegängers page? Presstartoplay (talk) 15:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey MSS, what happened to the MF14 page. And thanks for fixing it Mariofan22 (talk) 19:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC)MF22 aka MF14 Just asking, how did you know my color code? Are you an American Cosmopolis280 (talk) 03:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) @Umario Yes I did say I want to be a member. @Cosmopolis280 No, I live in the UK. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 15:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) @MarioFan14 I saw pictures of your code, thats how I know it. @Presstartoplay I don't have admin so I can't delete pages. Hey MarioSuperSoda...Remember me?I asked for your color code?MultiEpicMario (talk) 22:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) MSS do you make bloopers RyahnRayond (talk) 22:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Dude. Stop removing the tag from the General Guy page. It got nothing to do with MM54321. 'K!?AndrewJr2011 (talk) 11:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice picture. Thanks :) MarioSuperSoda (talk) 20:44, October 18, 2013 (UTC) MarioSuperSoda this is a desperate situation!!!A noob by the name of WetWillyonWheels has been messing around with the wiki destroying articles!!!He recently destroyed the Lanu Orb Article, check it out if you don't believe me!!!All because of something Starman3s (probably not) done!!! Give this info to other admins or something!!!! Please!!!Pyromanic8 (talk) 18:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Pyromanic8 WetWillyonWheels has been banned from this wiki forever. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 19:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hurrah! MSS I'm sorry to tell you this, but Starman3 really did do 90% of the stuff in the truth videos. The 10% is just the pictures that has the diaper tweets, but 90% of the videos are true. I've experienced it firsthand. ANd if he tries to tell you I'm a "hater," I hate him for a good reason. I don't wanna change your opinion on Starman3 but I at least want you to be aware and know that most of the pics are true.LegendOfPower (talk) 00:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING You blocked me forever for removing content from pages. I was doing Project:Canon please and I accidently put on the wrong pages. Can you unblock me? BedrockPerson (talk) 00:10, September 12, 2014 (UTC) (User:The_Zog.) Mate, Zog wasn't doing that to vandalize. DD54321 (talk) 05:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) does MM still come by here?Iris Joestar 15:55, February 14, 2018 (UTC)GlitchedIris64 @GlitchedIris64: Last time he made a contribute here was mid-2015, so I presume he doesn't. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 20:40, February 14, 2018 (UTC)